The Mystrious Purple Potion
by damonsnewlove
Summary: Hermione, Fred and George embark on an unexpected adventure due to a mysterious potion the twins are selling in their shop.


Hermione was bored at the Burrows. Everyone was off doing their own thing and had left her all alone. So she decided to go see Fred and George at the joke shop. Maybe they could use some help and could keep her occupied with their silly antics. She walked into the shop and called to them. "Fred, George. Are you around?"

"Hermione, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Fred saw her first.

He walked up to her and put his arm around her waste.

"Forge, Hermione has graced us with her presence." He then said to his brother.

"Will you two stop it?" She said smacking Fred in the arm.

"Okay what's up Hermione?" George asked.

"Just bored and your mom is driving me crazy!"

"She has that effect on some." Fred smirked.

"What this?" Hermione asked picking up a bottle from box they were unpacking. She examined it carefully. It was in a small bottle shaped like a genie bottle and it was purple her favorite color.

"Hermione put that down please! If you drop it we're all in trouble! Put it down slowly." George warned suddenly very nervous to see her handling it when he realized what she had.

"Why what is it? What does it do?" Hermione's curiosity was peaked. Why were they so worried about this potion? What harm could it do?

"It's a sed…" Fred was cut off when he tried to catch the potion that had slipped from her hands.

George made a dive for it too. But they were both too late. The bottle hit the floor and smashed in to pieces. The most intoxicating smell they had ever smelled entered the room. Hermione, Fred and George began to feel strangely.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked. "What is that exactly? It smells so good and makes me feel…" She was cut off by George's lips on hers.

She kissed him back with a vengenence. She nibbled on this lower lip as he forced his tongue in her mouth and their tongue intertwined. Hermione let out a soft moan as she felt George's hands on her body.

Fred came up behind her and began to kiss and suck her neck as his hands made their way down her body and found their way under her skirt. He began to rub his hand back and forth against her knickers.

Hermione moaned into George's mouth as they continued to kiss. Wow Hermione thought, talk about snogging yourself silly she had never felt these sensations before. This was all new to her. She went with it and let her hands roam George's body. Her hands slid under his shirt and she was surprise at how muscular he was. Years of Quidditch had done them both good. Her hand brushed against his zipper and she noticed he was hard as a rock. She was suddenly very aware Fred was also hard and pressing his erection against her back. Hermione let another moan escape her lips.

She aloud George to slip her shirt over her head and in no time they were all naked in front of each other. As if something else was guiding her Hermione got down on her knees in front of George and took his erection in her mouth. She began to suck and move her lips up and down. As George grabbed a hand full of her hair he began to pump in and out of her mouth. That was when she noticed that Fred's erection was in her hand and he was moaning along side his brother.

What happen next was a blur for Hermione. She was on the floor with Fred between her legs pushing his head at her entrance. "Fred I've never..." She was a bit scared at first.

"Don't worry Hermione. I know what to do. Just follow my lead." Fred whispered in her ear. He slowly thrust inside her and she let out a scream of pain. "It's okay Hermione it'll subside," George was whispering to her.

His breath on her ear and Fred inside her was almost more than her mind and body could take. She could feel George's lips on her breast as Fred's thrust began hard and quicker. She Called out Fred's name loudly.

Fred could feel her muscles tighten around him and he new what was happening. He felt her nails in his back and her lips tighten around his hips as she came and he could no longer hold back. As he came inside her she screamed a little to loud.

"When do I get my turn?" George asked. That was when they heard Ron's voice at the door. Good thing they had remembered to lock it.

"George? Fred?" He called.

Why was the shop closed in the middle of the day? Was that a woman he heard scream? What was going on? Ron peered in the window and noticed the shop was a mess. There was stuff everyone like someone or something had ransacked the place.

"What if he comes in?" George asked as they all scrambled for there clothes. Fred was the first one dressed and he went to the door.

"Ron were closed we had an accident." Fred wasn't actually lying.

"Can I come in and help you clean up at least?" Ron asked. Why wouldn't Fred open the door? This was crazy.

"No please don't." Fred said sharply.

Then Ron hard a voice that sounded like Hermione and she screamed again but this time it seemed muffled.

Fred was scared if Ron pushed his way in he would smell the…

"Alohomora!" Ron shouted pointing his wand at the door.

"Ron no…" Hermione, George and Fred screamed at once but it was too late Ron had already smelled it.

"What is that smell? It smells absolutely delicious!" Ron said as entering the shop.

Fred quickly closed the door behind Ron as George and Hermione came around the corner. George was still a little affected by the potion and was having a hard time keeping his hands off Hermione. All she could do was giggle.

"What's with her?" Ron asked, "And George why are your hands all over her?"

"You'll find out give it a minute or two." Fred smirked.

Why was it taking so long to affect Ron? It had taken it's affect on them almost immediately. Maybe it was finally clearing the room, George thought.

That was when Ron asked, "Why do I all of a sudden have this overwhelming urge to shag Hermione senseless?"

"We've already done that little brother. You're too late!" George said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Ron looked at all of them in surprise.

What where they talking about? It had to be some sort of joke between the three of them. All Hermione could do again was giggle. Ron closed the gap between them and grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her towards him. He was just about to kiss her when he heard behind him, "Stupefy!"

"Nice move Fred." George replied while Hermione stared down at Ron.

"Let's put him in the supply room until the potion wears off." George thought quickly.

Fred and George quickly pulled Ron into the supply room and locked the door as they came out.

"Do you think he'll tell?" Hermione asked coming to her senses finally.

"No he thinks I was joking when I said we'd already shagged you senseless." George smiled at her.

"Well technically, George you were lying." Fred raised his eye brows and cocked his head at his brother.

"How do you figure?" George was confused. They had both been there with Hermione, touching her, kissing her…Then it dawned on him.

"Technically I shag Hermione senseless and you just watched!" Fred had the evilest almost Slytherin like grin on his face as he walked out of the joke shop.

"He's right you know." Hermione said. "You want to shag me you have big shoes to fill."

She too smiled very unHermione like and left him standing in the middle of the joke shop with his mouth hanging open.

The end!!


End file.
